The Curse of the Moon
by Turrible Twins
Summary: Werewolves, twins, love in the air, yeah i suck at summaries


**A/N:I know that no one really reads these, but to the few of you that do...this is my first fanfic that I'm serious about posting, if the tittle looks familar it's because i tried to post it on quotev before, but it no longer works on my laptop so, about a year later I'm rewriting it hoping my writing skills have gotten better. Bare with me and hopefully I'll get better by the end of this fic. Also, how often I post also depends on my editor and how fast I can write (I write at school and my editor is awesome but there will still be minor mistakes since this is on notepad.) Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _ **Very short and pathetic Summary: What would happen if Naruto had a twin sister? What would happen if they both get turned into werewolves? Read and find out. Yes there's going to be pairing but not till later on.**_

 _ **The Curse Of The Moon**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(** Stranger pov)

Our leader was pacing, he was really pissed off. "Last chance!" He shouted at Kishan, and Rin. He then proceded to stalk off, away from the others and dissapeared from sight. I have a slight clue to what he was mad about, but I shook those thoughts off and focused on fixing Kishan and Rin lunch. As always I was following the orders of my parents, they had said that we all needed our strength tonight, for the hunt. This was not a normal hunt, in fact this kind of hunt was exreamly rare. Tonight we are going to hunt humans, one male and one female. I was at a disadvantge, I didn't know what our prey looked like, I only had their scents. The girl smelled wonderfully dangerous, the guy, less so. Now then, I don't know the full details, but this hunt is to prove my little siblings Kishan and Rin were teenagers now. The weird thing about it is that, it's so rare for the test to be with humans, it's normaly a fight or how well they can hunt animals. There must be something special about the twins. Another weird thing is that, my entire family was going to be helping with the hunt, that has never been done before. I knew that the girl was incredibly strong but just how strong are these people? However, I think this is the strangest hunt in our entire history, we aren't supposed to kill them but rather change them into us. Werewolves, but it's nothing like those myths, not at all. It is true that we are drawn to the moon and are stronger during the full moon, but we can change into our wolf forms whenever we want. The only time we are forced into our forms on the full moon, is the first time we transform. I still can't believe that we had to come up with a strategy for two twelve year olds, I could take them on my own. The plan, it was to figure out the streets of Konoha, learn the strengths and weakness of the twin siblings. That was how it started so my mom being smart and all had said, "The Chunin exam is going on right now, why don't you four act like a ninja team trying to become Chunins? All of us have ninja training so ya'll could pull it off." Despite all this, I have never seen the twins. I got the scent of the girl after my brother, Kishan, had fought her and lost. My sister, Rin, had picked up a scrap of a torn piece of the guys jacket. I never got to see them fight, I was helping my dad with the next plan. There was going to be two full moons before the third test of the Chunin exam, on the first full moon, we would attack, and the next full moon, they would change and find out who they truely are. The next part of the plan, I would rest today until the sun set, then I would watch them train until they were tired and weary and I would follow them. They wouldn't reconize them being followed by a wolf until it was too late, I would help my parents take the twins down as my siblings transfered enough of our wolf blood to awaken their own. Then we would flee, and meet again at the final test. Funny thing, I would get to fight the girl as a human and a werewolf as I would be facing her in the Chunin exams. A fifteen year old against a twelve year old, that hardly seems fair, I'll have to try to go easy. I felt my eye lids droop from the heat of the day and I slowly slipped into a world of darkness.

I've been watching the twins, our prey, train for hours, they were training hard. I could see why our leader had so many precations with this hunt. The boy, Naruto I think, he's short, but energetic and strong. The girl, I've heard Naruto call her by Akira, she looked beautiful, strong, and smart. She must've been training since a young age. I could smell the wolf blood on them, it was very strong, but I could also smell a demon fox coming from them. Interesting...

The moon was high, it was midnight, when they finally stopped and started to go home. The hunt has begun. With eyes glinting, and instincts come alive, I followed stealthly.

 **A/N: So? What did you guys think? I wrote a lot more then I did then on the paper, my editor may just kill me yet for that. Eh, I'll have her read it. Sorry for the kind of cliff hanger, I don't mean to...maybe... *runs and hides* I'll probably post chapter one tonight as well or I might leave it for another night, cause chapter two is not complete or edited yet so I don't know, I'll ask my editor and best friend and see what they think. By the way I might be asking you guys for help with names cause I'm horrible with coming up with names. I'm trying to stick to the Japanese style though. ^~^**


End file.
